


[Podfic] Black

by Tarae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of lostinillusia's story:<br/>Emma gets into some trouble while out with Henry. Regina is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Black

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/609246) by [lostinillusia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinillusia/pseuds/lostinillusia). 



 

 

  


**Lenght:** 11:15 min

 **Download** : [tindeck](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/lznc/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+OUaT%2B-%2BBlack%2B%2528by%2Blostinillusia%2529.mp3)  (mp3)

 


End file.
